1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging and/or vibrating system for a rechargeable device, such as a telephone.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the past, the battery of a rechargeable device was recharged via a galvanic contact between the charging source and the rechargeable device. However, the galvanic contacts may be prone to break. The galvanic contact was potentially subject to attack by water or other fluids or gasses that could cause the contacts to oxidize or otherwise corrode and increase the contact impedance. Likewise, the open connection required by galvanic contacts was potentially susceptible to water or other fluids or gasses, allowing same to enter the rechargeable device.